100 Ways To Kill Sakura
by FallenAngelsFeelNoLove
Summary: My friends and I were really bored so we decided that we would find out how many ways we could kill our least favorite character, which happened to be Sakura. WARNING: This is DEFITNALLY not for a Sakura lover. So if you some how like her DON'T READ THIS!
1. 1 to 25

_**100 ways to kill/ torture Sakura**__**  
**_

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove: Hey readers! This is my first time posting anything on I hope that you like it. And as you can see from the title, this is a MAJOR Sakura bashing. So if by some magical thing, you ACTUALLY like Sakura, this is not something that you should read. But HOW could you like Sakura? She's such a bitch, it isn't even funny. But to each his (or her) own.

Enjoy!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

1) Hit her on the head with a shovel

2) Drown her in her own bathtub

3) Give Sasuke a shotgun and tell him that Sakura loves him

4) Make her get some crap and make her eat it

5) Tell Konoha that she's a witch and burn her at a stake

6) Poison her

7) Sic Manda on her

8) Kill Sasuke (just as satisfying because you know Sakura will do suicide)

9) Make her listen to the Barney theme song over and over again

10) Make her watch telitubbies

11) Burn her with a flamethrower

12) Torture her with pictures of Sasuke with another girl

13) Slash some limbs off and put salt on them

14) Disembowel her with a rusty spoon

15) Cut her open slowly with a laser

16) One word… CHAINSAW!!

17) Melt her

18) Make her swallow a grenade

19) Give Ino a shotgun and tell her that Sakura is with Sasuke.

20) Make her find the source of the mysterious ticking noise (Potter puppet pals)

21) Feed her to Audrey2 (Little Shop of Horrors)

22) Electrocute her!!!

23) Cut of her fingers and pour acid on her wounds

24) Make her eat a whole bottle of acid

25) Make her eat rat poison

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove: Well, that's it for now folks. But if you have any really good ideas on how Sakura should die, JUST REVIEW!!!!!


	2. 26 to 50

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove: I decided that I would do this in quarters so that I have more time to think of ideas. But really, it shouldn't be too hard to think of ways to kill Sakura, so if you have any good ones, REVIEW!

26) Shoot her head off with a bazooka

27) Put her in a cage with a very hungry tiger

28) Beat her to death with a tennis racket

29) Crush her between two spiked walls

30) Lock her in a room with Rock Lee

31) Lock her in a room with Orochimaru 00

32) Stab her with plastic sporks

33) Cut her intestines with a PLASTIC knife

34) Repeatedly bash her head against a pole

35) Torture her with SasuNaru fanfics

36) Torture her with SakuLee fanfics

37) Push her into the middle of an active volcano

38) Lock her in the Forest of Death

39) Tell her that Sasuke has chosen Ino as his wife

40) Tell her to climb Mt. Everest, saying that Sasuke's waiting at the top

41) Make her watch Super Size me, she'll starve herself

42) Just stab her to death, plain and simple! 0

43) Tell her Sasuke is gay

44) Make her watch fake videos of Sasuke making out with other boys…particularly Naruto…00

45) Give her the Sex talk

46) Strangle her

47) Tell her that Sasuke thinks she's a slut and that Naruto is so much better…she'll do suicide…and Sasuke will probably admit it's true…

48) Pour acid on her eyes

49) Make her read KakaSaku pairing stories

50) Run her over with a school bus or a steam roller, your choice…

51) Bury her alive

52) lock her in a car, and bomb it

53) hire a sniper to kill her

54) Drop her off at the


	3. 51 to 75

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove: OK people!! Here is numbers 51 to 75! I hope you enjoy them!!! And sorry I couldn't update sooner, I was busy with schoolwork and tests and papers and shit like that. But ON WITH THE STORY!!!

51) Bury her alive

52) Lock her in a car, and bomb it

53) Hire a sniper to kill her

54) Drop her off at the Akatsuki hideout; someone is bound to kill her

55) (From: **CookieCrumbleMilkSplash0331**) Tell her that Ino is with Sasuke (she'll murder her self out of grief)

56) (From: **Sharksbean**) Remind her day and night that Sasuke had his first with Naruto

57) Steal Dediera's clay and give it to her, he'll come after her and kill her

58) Tell her to go up to Tobi and scream, "Tobi is a very bad boy!"

59) (From: **SagashiIndustries**) Tell Hinata that Sakura plans to make Naruto her slave. Hinata would at the least beat Sakura to a pulp.

60) (From: **Blu Rai**) Dye her hair red and set a bull loose.

61) (From: **RickaZcurser**) make her Kenny's (from SP) replacement

62) (From: **RickaZcurser**) throw her ay Higurashi no Naru Koro Ni (yep she'll be one of those stupid vilagers that dies over and OVER again... just to be revived and start the fun once again!)

63) (From: **RickaZcurser**) tell Hinata Sakura badmouthed Naru-chan

64) (From: **RickaZcurser**) TELL Iruka (equipped with exploding tags) that Sakura badmouthed Naruto (FEAR THE RU-RU a.k.a. MOTHER-HEN!)

65) (From: **RickaZcurser**) Sasori really needs a New puppet

66) (From: **RickaZcurser**) give a Sakura-voodoo-doll to Sasuke

67) (From: **RickaZcurser**) WORSE give it to LEE!

68) (From**RickaZcurser**) change thw water temperature (from warm to ice-cold and immediately to volcano-hot... she'll die)

69) Give her to Orochimaru (she will kill her self)

70) Tell her to scream out the window at Kankuro, " Hey Kankuro! Can I have my lipstick back now?" (Come on! Who is with me when I say that the stuff on his face is make-up? It defiantly is lipstick!)

71) Tell Gaara that Sakura dissed him, he'll kill her, just like that snap

72) Shot by Barney,

73) Cuddled to death by Orochimaru

74) Drowned by Tsunade sake

75) Stung to death by a… GIANT BUMBLEBEE!

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove: Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers!!! (You know who you are!!) But I would like to give a special "Thank you" to RickaZcurser, with out you, the story would not have been finished! THATK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!

Now… REVIEW!!!!


	4. 76 to 100!

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove: Hey people, long time no read, huh?

Well, I have realized that I never put in a disclaimer. Well he I go.

Disclaimer: I DO OWN NARUTO!! People in black suits with brief cases and black sunglasses appear out of nowhere

Black suit man #1: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!

Fallen: Umm…. I don't own Naruto…?

Black Suit man #2: wrong answer!

Black Suit man #3: You are coming with us! 

Fallen: But, but, but, I didn't do anything!!! 

Black Suit man #1: That's what they all say.

Fallen: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!

Fallen is dragged away, kicking and screaming

76) Make her Kiss Sasuke and tell her it's really Naruto in disguise.

77) Tell Sasuke that Sakura is Itachi in disguise

78) Put her in Gaara's sand ball/dome and roll her around until she pukes and chocks on her own vomit!

79) Spike her food or drink with squirrel attack potion (Yes, this thing does exist and the results are quite satisfying!)

80) Put her in the ocean and play the Jaws theme music, trust me, something will happen.

81) Tell her she's fat and that Sasuke won't go out with her because of that reason alone, she'll starve herself!

82) Tell Gaara that Sakura said he was a sissy.

83) Tell her Sasuke is gay. This results in suicide!!!! YAY SUICIDE…. for Sakura, I ain't promoting it or anything.

84) Go with the classic stabbing technique! With a big shiny knife!

85) Tell Lee that Sakura wants him to show her youth. Trust me, she WILL die.

86) Hand her to Kabuto, he can do so many interesting things!

87) Tell Kyuubi that Sakura insulted him with many interesting names of your choice. Watch what happens

88) Strangle her with her own long hair

89) Force-feed her dog-food

90) Push her off a cliff

91) Let her meet the Teletubbies

92) Introduce her to a serial killer of your choice

93) Hire the Akatsuki and tell them to do their worse

94) Keep hitting her on the head with a hammer

95) Torture her with yaoi fanfics

96) Do the same with Yuri fanfics

97) "Accidentally" drop an anvil on her head

98) Literally "beat some sense into her"

99) Make her do geometry

100) Make her read Sasu/Naru fics over and over again

FallenAnglesFeelNoLove pops out of nowhere: WOW! I can't believe that this is done! Next up, 100 WAYS TO BE KILLED BY ITACHI!!!

If you liked this, be nice and REVIEW!!!! It makes Fallen happy so she doesn't go around blowing up schools. SO… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
